To The Bride & Groom
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: After 10 years, Tsuna's dream of marrying Kyoko Sasagawa finally came true. And at every wedding reception there's a toast. But have you ever wondered what everyone would have to say about Tsuna?


Hello, mina-san! It's been some time hasn't it? Gomenasai for that. School's been crazy and I've been so busy role-playing. (A lot of fun, btw)

Ah, this is a great idea that came to me some time ago last month. And since then I've been typing away and working on it. This is one of the very few fics I have produced that are not yaoi or mainly focused around Bel & Fran/ Varia. So please be kind and go easy on me, ne?

READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, DOKI~DOKI! XD

Enjoy~!

* * *

**To The Bride & Groom**

10 years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi had a crush on the school's most popular idol, Kyoko Sasagawa, sister of the 10th Vongola sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. For months, Tsuna would dream of the wonderful Kyoko. Fantasising about going on dates with her, holding her in his arms, even sweet kisses. So it was no surprise how shocked he was when Kyoko decided to approach him for the very first time and declare their friendship. It happened right after Tsuna's fight with the kendo club champion.

_"That was amazing" Kyoko said to Tsuna._

_"A-ah, I-it wasn't anything special" Tsuna stuttered nervously, giving the back of his head a few rubs too._

_"Um...would it be okay if I called you 'Tsuna-kun' from now on?"_

_Tsuna couldn't sword he'd died and gone to heaven. "S-sure, yeah! O-of course!"_

_Kyoko smiled at him brightly. "In that case, you can call me Kyoko-chan"_

_"R-right!"_

10 years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi caught the skull disease from being shot by the dying will bullet too many times. The case of the disease is that all your embarrassing secrets will be revealed one after the other. For this reason Trident Shamal, a mafia doctor, was called to rid Tsuna of this disease. It was later stated by Trident Shamal that Sawada Tsunayoshi had only ever spoken to a girl once in his life, the duration of the conversation being for only 5 minutes. For this reason, Shamal saved Tsuna from the skull disease.

_"Thanks" Tsuna said after just being given the cure for the disease. "But, I thought you only looked at girls?"_

_"She's the first girl you talk to and the conversation only lasts 5 minutes? Tch! Kid, I took pity on you and decided to spare your life. Don't let my generosity go to waste, okay? Hopefully, you'll get a chance to talk to more girls in the future and have a proper conversation with them" Shamal said_.

Tsuna sweat dropped. _"So he only helped me out because he felt sorry for me?"_

10 years ago Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends got sent 10 years into the future. There, they met the older versions of everyone from the past and they also met a few new faces. Tsuna and the Vongola were informed of the world 10 years from their present time. About the trinisette, about being in hiding, and about the leader of the current most powerful mafia family. For the sake of a new future Tsuna and everyone decided to stop the head of the Gesso family, Byakuran, and his plans to create a 'perfect world'. But somehow, everyone got caught in the crossfire of the battle and chaos was created in the Vongola HQ. For this reason, Tsuna informed Kyoko and Haru of the situation.

_"So that's what's been going on all this time?" Kyoko said after Tsuna finished explaining everything to her._

_"Y-yeah" Tsuna replied. "Sorry"_

_Kyoko shuck her head and smiled. "I can understand why you didn't want to tell Haru-chan and me so I'm not really upset. I know all this must've been hard on you right from the start and Haru-chan and I weren't exactly helping. So it's fine"_

_"A-arigatou, Kyoko-chan!"_

And finally, 10 years later Sawada Tsunayoshi is the tenth generation boss of the most powerful family in the mafia world and is happily married to his old high-school crush, Kyoko sasagawa. That's right, Tsuna finally got his dream and married the love of his life. The two had gotten married just a few minutes ago and were now at the reception. It had been quite a struggle getting everything organised for today. What, with the way everyone is and what not.

As usual, Gokudera made a big fuss over Tsuna, wanting everything to be perfect for his beloved boss's special day. Gokudera accompanied Tsuna to the formal shop to get his suit, he accompanied Tsuna to the cake shop to pick out the cake, hell, he even accompanied Tsuna to the bathroom! Okay, maybe that one's a little false, but it could've been true! The only reason Gokudera did all this was because he thought it was part of the role as Tsuna's 'right-hand man'. Though if asked, Tsuna would say he found it rather annoying. Next to Tsuna, Gokudera was the most nervous out of everyone. He couldn't help but feel the pressure weigh him down. As if his title as Tsuna's right man would be demolished if a single thing went wrong today. But like always, Gokudera was oblivious to the fact that Tsuna would never cast him away because of a mistake he did. Gokudera Hayato may have been Tsuna's (self proclaimed) right-hand man and Storm guardian but he was his friend first.

Yamamoto helped out with whatever he could too, also being a close friend of Tsuna's. Of course, he didn't accompany Tsuna everywhere he went like the hot-headed bomber. While Gokudera helped pick out the cake, Yamamoto simply helped pick it up from the shop. It's the reason he was almost late to the ceremony. As a favour and a sort of wedding gift, Yamamoto promised that he'd cater for the wedding, free of charge of course. Yep! Yamamoto Takeshi sure was a nice guy. That big smile he had on during the ceremony never left his face. Not once.

It only made sense that Ryohei would be most interested in all of this. After all, it was his sister's wedding. So then I guess it only made sense that Ryohei thought it'd be best to give Tsuna 'the speech'. Y'know, that long speech that every girl's brother gives to the groom about 'not hurting his sister or else'? Yeah, that's the one. On the day the engagement was announced and on the day before the wedding, Ryohei sat Tsuna down and told him the facts. Which were: 1. If Tsuna ever hurt Kyoko then he could be sure he'd end up a dead man. 2. If Tsuna ever made Kyoko cry then he could be really sure he'd find himself a dead man. And finally, 3. If Tsuna ever somehow did both at the same time then he'd find himself visiting Mukuro in hell.

Naturally, Tsuna's reaction to all this was to quiver and shake in fear for his life. But once the passionate Ryohei Sasagawa told Tsuna that he believed he'd treat Kyoko right all his fear washed away. And so, the conversation was ended with a quick hug between the soon-to- be brother-in-laws.

Although he was no longer 5yrs old, but indeed 15, the young cow still deemed to be quite stupid. He was of no use at all, He refusing to help out with any of the wedding plans whatsoever. All Lambo really did was hang around and constantly ask questions about the wedding cake that they'd be having on the day. Surprisingly, Lambo did show some signs of maturity the past couple of days. Although it was more for his own personal amusement, in the end Lambo decided to help out with the decorations with I-pin. So Tsuna would say. But whether you can really call getting covered in cello tape and a whole lot of glitter 'decorating', is a question in it's self. But seeing as Tsuna had accepted Lambo Bovino into his family from a long time ago, it only made sense for him to be at the wedding.

It was a surprise that the familiar small yellow bird was seen at the wedding considering it's master's hate for crowds and 'herbivores'. When he invited him Tsuna wasn't sure Hibari was going to come. But he did. No one was really sure why the disciplinarian decided to come in the end, but Tsuna didn't question it. He was happy the male had chose to attend at all. Hibari didn't really help out with the wedding per say, but he did clear the streets to give the happy couple some privacy. Though when told how much of a good job he did, Hibari would simply scoff and say he only did it to keep the peace here at Namimori from being disturbed by unnecessary herbivores. But Hibari did show some signs of interest that proved deep down he really did care. A few hours before the wedding even began, he confronted a nervous Tsuna who was worried about being left at the altar. Although he didn't show it on many occasions, Hibari Kyouya was truly an dependable man.

Chrome was still at the shy stage of her life. But none-the-less she was still asked to attend the wedding by both the groom and the bride. Over the years, Chrome and Kyoko had grown quite close to each other. They were practically sisters, Haru included. Which is why both of them were asked to be bridesmaid by Kyoko. Together with Nana, Haru, I-Pin and Bianchi, Chrome helped decorate the reception area, making sure it was perfect for today. And it was. Colourful streamers hung from the ceiling with the chandeliers, glittered objects sparkled in the light and so much more. It really was perfect. Everything looked beautiful, thanks to the artistic skills of Chrome Dokuro. Tsuna was thankful to have a guardian like her.

And last, but most definitely not least was the one person who had been by Tsuna's side through it all since the very beginning. The home-tutor hitman sun arcobaleno, Reborn. Tsuna had to admit, when Reborn told him that he'd be more than happy to help out with the wedding he assumed he had something 'life-threatening and dangerous' in mind. But he didn't. Reborn genuinely wanted to help out. So why on several occasions did he mafia baby send the 25yr old flying into walls, door, food, clothing racks at malls and hold a gun to his head? I'll tell you why. Because this was the relationship the two had. Not as people, but as teacher and student.

A few more people guests were also invited to the wedding but only did a certain group of guests shock people to no end. Gokudera wondered what had possessed his boss to do something so troublesome, while the rest of the Vongola saw no problem with the guests. That chilling glare, that passionate loyalty, that flamboyant style, that loud voice and long hair, that creepy laugh…and that that hideous overly-large sized frog hat. This truly was the Varia. God knows why Tsuna decided to invite them but it was probably because he saw them as his 'family'. Which was kind of true in a way. Technically, the Varia were an independent group that worked deep within Vongola. So yes, they were part of Tsuna's precious family. But one question that's still gone unanswered is the reason behind their appearance. Why did they decide to turn up?

Okay, that's enough talking about everyone. Now, it's time to move on to the main characters of this story. Mr and Mrs Tsunayoshi Sawada. The now happily wedded couple were currently sat at a table at their reception. They had just been wedded a few minutes ago and were now ready to move on to the fun stuff. Also joining them at the main table was Reborn, Hayato Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo Bovino, Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro. On the next table was Nana and lemitsu, Miura Haru, Bianchi, I-Pin, Fuuta, Dino and Uni, Irie Shoichi, Spanner, Lal Mirch and Giannini. On the next table was Colonnello, Fong, Verde, Skull, Aria, Gamma and Tozaru and Nozaru. And lastly, the Varia were seated at another table.

******...**Tsuna's POV...  


No matter what I did, I just couldn't stop smiling. I was far to happy and too damn proud of myself. A small squeeze at my hand caused me to turn round and look to my left. I smiled even more. There, smiling right back at me, was my wife, Kyoko Sasagawa, a big smile also on her face. We were very much in love and couldn't believe that this had all really happened. We had to keep asking each other if we were dreaming.

"T-Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko spoke, a small blush visible on her pale cheeks. "Th-this isn't a dream, is it? We're both very much awake, right?"

"Y-yeah, this is real. We're not dreaming" I reassured her, a small chuckle playing shortly afterwards. "Seems so unreal, huh?"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe it took me so long to finally talk to you all those years ago. But boy, were you so much like an angel when we spoke to each other for the first time"

Kyoko blushed more and slightly turned her head to the side. "Tsuna-kun, please stop it, y-you're making me blush!"

I smiled softly. "And to think, I used to get all nervous when ever I was around you" I said. "Gosh, you're so beautiful"

"Ah, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko squealed as she hid her face behind her hands, beyond her breaking point of blushing madly.

I continued to smile away happily. I really loved right now. I wanted to cherish this moment forever. But my wishes were denied as the sound of glass being tapped grabbed my, and everyone else's, attention. All eyes were now glued to the small arcobaleno with the fedora hat that stood quietly on the stage.

"Thank you" Reborn said as he stopped tapping his glass, successful in getting everyone's attention. "And thanks for coming today everyone. It's nice to see all your faces again and I know how much all of you being here must mean to Tsuna"

I smiled at Reborn's words. Everyone being here really did mean a lot to me.

"Y'know, Tsuna's come a very long way from when I first met him. He's not the same guy he was 10yrs ago" Reborn began. "Back then he was weak, hopeless, cowardly, negative, he had low esteem and he had even lower test scores at school, which is the very reason I was called in the first place. Mind you, I think I'd rather stick to my guns then spend nearly all day trying to solve an advanced math problem"

A few chuckles went around as Reborn's joke was noticed. Even I giggled a little.

"Yeah, math was never anybody's favourite subject. No, I preferred a good old game of dodge ball. It was violent, it was dangerous and you could always get the people you hated. Yeah, I'd be there with the ball, looking for that one guy that really got on my nerves. And when I found him I'd just throw the ball and 'BAM', there goes his chance at ever having kids"

The crowd chuckled harder at this while I chuckled nervously and sweat dropped.

"_Did Reborn really do that?"_

From his seat I could see Skull clench his fists and grown in embarrassment. Something told me he was that person that couldn't have kids. In which case, I sweat dropped again.

"But seriously, Tsuna's grown so much, and in such a short space of time too" Reborn said, carrying on with his speech. "I know 10yrs sounds like a long time but with the way time flies these days…well, that just proves it really. Tsuna, I'm glad to see you've finally gotten everything you wanted. After everything you've been through you deserve it. I'm honoured to have been your tutor"

"R-Reborn..."I muttered softly, astonished at his speech.

"To the bride and groom" Reborn said as he raised his glass in in the air.

The room became filled with raised glasses as everyone toasted to Kyoko and I, followed by a sip of champagne. Everyone clapped as Reborn finished his speech and got off the stage. It was someone else's turn now. Of course, it shouldn't have came as a surprise to me when Gokudera stood up from his seat beside me, glass of champagne in his hand also. He cleared his throat a little before beginning, giving me a smile as he started the speech.

"I met jyuudaime 10yrs ago when I had just transferred to Namimori Jr. High. Believe it or not the tenth and I didn't exactly get off to the _best_ of starts. I wanted to see if someone like him could handle the role as boss of the most powerful family in the mafia. So I attacked him, I went at him with everything I had. Yeah, back then I really was trying to 'put out the fire'"

A few chuckles went around while I was left sitting in shock, my eyes the size of dinner plates.

"_Put out the fire? I can't believe it! Gokudera-kun was really trying to kill me back then!"_

"But something amazing happened. He managed to stop all my bombs without getting a single scratch on him. I was so amazed, no one I had met had ever been able to do that. I knew at that moment he was strong. And from that day on I decided to follow the tenth wherever he went. I decided to take up the role as his right-hand man. I was loyal to him that much. On many occasions did the tenth tell me that I was just his friend, nothing more. But I never gave up! I never stopped trying to be someone he could trust! And then one day, I got a taste of the future. 10yrs into the future. I'm sure some of you will believe me when I say I was gob smacked to find that I had succeeded in becoming the tenth's right-hand man, just like I had hoped. And so when I finally returned back to the past, I knew. I knew that if I never stopped trying I'd make it as someone jyuudaime could rely on...Somehow"

"Gokudera...kun" I muttered softly, touched by his speech.

"Jyuudaime"! Gokudera spoke to me softly. "I'm glad to have met you and I'm really happy for you. But most of all I'm grateful to even be considered as a close friend of yours. Arigatou, jyuudaime, for everything. And congratulations"

The crowed clapped again at Gokudera's speech before everyone joined in with the toast and drank to me.

"_I never knew Gokudera thought so much about me, the right-hand man thing aside"_

The sound of footsteps tore me from my thoughts. I looked to the stage and saw Yamamoto, looking slightly nervous.

"Err...Hi, there" Yamamoto said to everyone before him, giving a small wave to them too. "How you all doing? Everyone having a great time?"

A few 'yes' responses went around while some just raises an eyebrow at Yamamoto. I smiled at him.

"_Haha, same old Yamamoto"_

"Tch! Trust the baseball freak to not take anything seriously!" Gokudera snapped, sitting back in his chair with his arms folded.

I sweat dropped. _"Same old Gokudera-kun"_

"So..." Yamamoto spoke again. "Anyone catch the baseball game yesterday? I heard the sharks did great"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Gokudera shouted, annoyed at the athlete.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" I cried in alarm.

"Right, sorry. Haha, um..." Yamamoto began nervously as he rubbed at the back of his head. "This is kind of weird for me seeing as I always thought Tsuna was gay"

The silence of the room was killed as people began talking, passing confused questions around. I had a look of horror on my face while my wife simply chocked on her drink.

"_EEEEEEEEHHH!"_

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I knew Tsuna liked Kyoko. But it's just the way he was always so shy with her. He was too nervous to even talk to her. I just thought his 'genes' were reacting and telling him to go with guys or something, haha!" Yamamoto said.

"_There weren't any genes I genuinely was too shy and nervous!"_

"Haha, it's kind of weird" Yamamoto said "A-ah, not that I'd be uncomfortable with Tsuna being gay! God no, I'd be fine with it! Totally! Tsuna being gay, fine with me! Infact, if he ever needed too, I wouldn't mind helping Tsuna express his feelings more"

"_What is he going on about!"_

"N-not that I'm gay either, I just thought it'd be nice to help out a friend!" Yamamoto said. "A-and...um...wait, what was I talking about again?"

"THE TOAST!" Everyone shouted at him, wanting him to get on with it.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Yamamoto said before clearing his throat and speaking again. "To cut a long story short, Tsuna's a great guy and I'm very happy for him. Congratulations, Tsuna, Kyoko!"

Claps went around as Yamamoto got off the stage, now done with his toast.

"_This was the long story cut short! What the hell, he was just talking about me being gay!"_

Although I thought this I smiled none-the-less. I know he didn't make a lot of sense and what he way saying was totally off the subject, but he tried his best and he congratulated me. This was just Yamamoto.

But I had to wonder...

What other nonsense would play out before me tonight?

...Ryohei...

"SO THAT'S WHY SAWADA IS AN EXTREMELY GREAT GUY!" Ryohei shouted into the microphone, happily giving his speech about me.

Everyone was left cringing, desperately covering their ears with their hands. A high-pitched screech came with Ryohei's loud voice.

"Ah, Ryohei, you're too loud" I muttered.

"SAWADA, IF YOU HURT KYOKO OR MAKE HER CRY I'LL COME AFTER YOU, TO THE EXTREE!" Ryohei shouted. "AND THEN I'LL ASK YOU TO JOIN MY NEW BOXING CLUB!"

"H-hai" I said as I sweat dropped.

"CONGRATULATIONS, SAWADA! NOW WE'RE IN LAWS TO THE EXTREME!"

"_Dear god, tell me this isn't true!"  
_

...Lambo...

"So yeah, I only came because I heard there'd be cake" Lambo said in boredom as he stood up on the stage, his hands trusted deep in his pockets.

I sweat dropped, my mouth slightly ajar. _"Unbelievable!"_

"But, seeing as I was looked after and accepted as part of the family, I guess I should say at least one sentence about Tsuna" Lambo said. He raised his glass of juice (mind you, he insisted on champagne like everyone else because he was 15 which apparently is a 'mature age') before continuing. "To Tsuna, the only guy I've _almost_ had any respect for" And then he drank his juice.

The crowd were hesitant (except the Varia) to drink to Lambo's 'one sentence' speech but did so anyway.

"_What kind of toast was that!"  
_

...Chrome...

Chrome shuffled around on the stage, nervously, her black dress flowing as she moved. The small black dress stopped at her knees, giving view of her pale legs. She was reluctant to wear it but after the persuasion of my wife and Haru she agreed to wear it.

"Um..." Chrome spoke, a little shy. "I'm really happy for boss and Kyoko-chan. I'm glad they're going to be together forever. I'm quite grateful to boss because...he was so kind to me. Even after he knew I was sort of...'connected' with Mukuro-sama he never turned his back on me. He accepted me as a part of his family. Ariagtou, boss"

The audience clapped at Chrome's speech, touched by her words. I smiled at her, mentally thinking 'it's ok, I'm glad you're a part of my family'. Suddenly, the stage began to fill with mist, surrounding the whole thing. Questions began to rise as people looked around in alarm, wondering what was going on. That same uneasy feeling I had during the ring conflict came back again. I knew who it was...

"Kufufufu..." Came a familar chuckle.

"M-Mukuro!" I cried in alarm.

A dark figure appeared on the stage for a few moments. Then the mist died down and revealed the figure to be none-other than the Vongola illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Ah, it's master" Fran muttered in his usual monotone voice.

My eyes twitched slightly, finding the look Mukuro was giving me quite uncomfortable. It was like he was smiling and smirking at the same time and his face had softened a little, as if he was planning something yet at the same time nothing. I didn't know what to make of it!

"Ah, what a joyful occasion today is. Ah, yes, the air is quite happy round here" Mukuro said. "And my grand entrance was most exclusive, no?"

"_No it wasn't, it was creepy!"_

His sudden attention switch from the audience to me made me jump a little in surprise. "Sawada Tsunayoshi" Mukuro called out to me. "From the first moment our paths crossed I instantly hated you. You were a mafiaso, a member of Vongola, something of which I detest incredibly. Because of this, I vowed that I would never work along side you and haven't to this very day"

My eyes showed a slightly saddened look, barely noticeable but still there. Mukuro must've noticed it for he killed his sudden pause in speech and continued.

"Demo..." Came his deep voice.

I looked up at the sound of his voice, wondering what else he'd say.

"Never the less, you never cease to amaze me"

A small 'eh?' escaped my lips, wanting to be heard but at the same time not. Never did I think Mukuro would confess something so unlike him!

His glass was raised to the air as he placed an arm around Chrome's waist and held her close, as if wanting them to do the toast together.

"Congratulations, Tsunayoshi-kun" He said "May your future continue to bring me some form of entertainment"

"_What the-? That toast was all for him!"_

"Oh, but don't take this the wrong way, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm still going to take over your body and destroy Vongola" Mukuro said with a sweet smile on his face and a wink, making him seem nothing but creepy. "Okay?"

My mouth was left agape and I sweat dropped at his last statement. _"There's no way he could've meant all that stuff he said!"  
_

...Hibari...

He fixed his tie...

He stared~

He placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket...

He stared~

He stood in a still position and rested his gaze on all of us...

And he stared~

I gave a small squeal as past feelings of being bitten surfaced again. It's true that I was no longer the no-good 15yr old dame Tsuna, but it was also true that I would never be rid of my fears of the disciplinarian.

Hibari Kyouya, was a man to be feared!

A small cough went off in the silent crowd, daring to break the silence that had show itself. 10 minutes. For 10 whole minutes, the dark haired male had been standing on the stage in silence, doing nothing but staring us down and yawning occasionally.

Everyone was getting restless. I decided to do something about that.

"Um...a-ano..." I stuttered through my nervousness. "H-Hibari-kun-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari cut me off sharply.

His eyes were placed on my shaking body, glaring at me. Small beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. What would he say about me?

"Hmph" He breathed slightly as he turned his head away from and closed his eyes as he initiated a small sigh. "Just don't cause any trouble for Namimori. Or I'll bite you to death"

"H-hai"

And with that he walked off the stage and left the building, Hibird flying swiftly behind him.

"_He just left!"  
_

...Varia...

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" A loud voice boomed from the stage. "YOU ALL LISTENING!"

Yet again, the audience were left covering their ears as the screams from the shark swordsman vibrated against their ear drums.

Xanxus, who was stood in front of the group to prove his leadership, simple stood there with his eyes closed, bored. To many it would seem as if he had no interest what's so ever in today. Hell, he didn't!

Levi A than stood proudly next to his boss, though someone also not liking having to attend today. Lussuria simply smiles and cooed at how dressed-up everyone was. I prayed he wouldn't call me 'kawaii' and pinch my cheeks again. I rubbed at them in memory of the sore pain that came with the pinching.

"Ushishisi" Chuckled the Varia's genius prince as he stood there, mimicking Hibari's stance with his hands in his jacket pockets.

The youngest member of the group, Fran, gave a small sigh and showed a bored look on his face, not appreciating the high volume in Squalo's voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

For the first time since he had been up on the stage, Xanxus opened his eyes. He averted his eyes to me, a piercing glare burning into me. The hatred was still there. I gulped nervously in fear. I didn't want another brawl with the wrath filled man. I was surprised he even said my name considering it was kind of taboo around him.

"Let's get one thing straight here, trash! If you I'm here because I'm happy for you or because you think I like you then your dead wrong! The only reason I'm here is because your baby tutor wouldn't stop bothering me!" Xanxus said.

"Eh? Y-you mean Reborn?" I muttered.

"I had no other choice but to come here so he could leave me the fuck alone. Shit, I got enough problems with these clowns!" Xanxus said as he indicated to the Varia behind me.

"Boss, blame Bel-senpai" Fran said.

Stab.

"Shishi, urusai, baka kaeru!" Bel said, is grin placed on his face.

"That's enough boys, no fighting" Lussuria said, just like a mother would.

Not another word went by the two as they (surprisingly) listened to their 'mother'. A heavy sigh escaped Xanxus' lips.

"Whatever" Xanxus said. "Trash, you better not become a wuss now that you've got a girl! I'm still going to blast you the fuck out of here so you'd better be ready!"

And without another word the Varia removed themselves from the stage and returned to their seats.

"_Was that a toast or a threat? I'm not sure!"_

Many toasts soon came and went after the Varia. My mom and dad had plenty to say about me, going all the way back to when I was just a little baby and a small dog scared me. Bianchi, Fuuta, Haru & I-pin also said their bit, reminiscing about times where everyone journeyed to the future. The rest of the arcobaleno made a speech too.

Everyone had shared their thoughts on me.

Now it was my turn...

I cleared my throat as I stood upon the stage, ready to speak.

"A-ano..." I stuttered. "Arigatou for coming, mina-san. Knowing that you all support this and are here for me, it really means a lot to me"

"I will always be at your side, jyuudaime" Gokudera said to me, a smile on his face.

"No problem, Tsuna" Yamamoto said casually, a cheeky smile across his face.

I smiled back at them. "Arigatou, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" I then turned my attention back to my audience. "For years I've dreamed of this day. The day I'd marry the love of my life, Kyoko Sasagawa"

Kyoko smiled at me.

"At first, I thought it was just some sad dream that would never come true. I really believed that I was to dame to get Kyoko's attention. But one day Reborn came a long and the next thing I knew Kyoko was asking me if it'd be alright to call me by my first name. I thought I had died and gone to heaven, which wasn't too much of a bad guess for me considering I was shot by Reborn"

A few chuckles went around at my little joke.

"Yeah, my high-school life wasn't one of my most 'favourite' memories, but it was certainly my most 'cherished one'. I cherish all the memories I had with everyone back then. The past is how today was created, so I should be happy about that, ne?" I said. "Even though my past life was filled with so much mafia mishap I'm still grateful for everything. In a way, the mafia brought us all closer together. Chrome became good friends with Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-Pin too. So it's not just me who's benefited from all this, we all have" I said. I paused for a few minutes before turning to Kyoko, my wife. "Kyoko-chan, you've always been there for me. Even when you didn't know anything about the mafia you were still helping me in a way. You helped figure out what was wrong with my vongola box weapon, Natsu. Kyoko-chan, you are my light that guides me in the dark, the light that shows me the right path, the light that fills my heart with warmth"

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko chan muttered, her eyes shining as tears begins to surface.

"Kyoko-chan" I began. "Anata ga daisuki desu"

"I love you too, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko-chan replied.

And with that, everyone (except the Varia) stood up and gave their applause. Mad claps, whistles and screams of joy filled the room. I made my way to Kyoko and hugged her, a sweet kiss following soon after.

"TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Gokudera suddenly shouted.

"TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Everyone chorused, their drinks raised high up in the air.

Today. This. Everything was thanks to everyone helping me all those years ago, and even now!

Gokudera...

Yamamoto...

Reborn...

Kyoko...

Everyone...

"Arigatou" I muttered softly as I hugged my wife tighter and smiled.

A single tear leaving my eye and hitting the floor...

* * *

SUGOI! I was finally able to finish it and post it up! I thought I'd have wirters block forever and never finish this! XD

Ah, this fic seems especially special when you read it while listening to the full version of the the 15th ending to KHR 'Famiglia'.

So what did everyone think of this fic? Good, ne?

As I said, this is one of my few non-yaoi fics that also don't revolve mainly around the Varia. Though I think I did pretty good!

Haha, I don't think Yamamoto really thought Tsuna was gay, I just made that up! XD

And maybe 10 minutes was a bit too long for Hibari to be up on that stage? But I say it's fine since he can lay on a roof for ages!

A WHOLE WEEK OFF SCHOOL, SUGOI! A time that shall be spent reading fics, watching anime, role-playing and eating candy! XD (Though really, I should be studying)

PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL, DOKI~DOKI!

May the dying will flow through you and make you shine, desu~! ^^


End file.
